


Salt and sugar （增阿2017七夕）

by AucLan



Category: B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: 2017七夕, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: 2017七夕迷你篇。昨晚友人推介的糕點，雖然應該是已經開業好一陣子，而且在中國好像也有分店。因為昨天吃太飽所以沒嚐到，等會買一件試試，十分期待w試吃後感: 放在常溫下一小時後吃了兩件，好膩......但是真的非常香。OOC有，小學生文筆。Okay的話請繼續v





	Salt and sugar （增阿2017七夕）

**Author's Note:**

> 2017七夕迷你篇。  
> 昨晚友人推介的糕點，雖然應該是已經開業好一陣子，而且在中國好像也有分店。因為昨天吃太飽所以沒嚐到，等會買一件試試，十分期待w  
> 試吃後感: 放在常溫下一小時後吃了兩件，好膩......但是真的非常香。  
> OOC有，小學生文筆。Okay的話請繼續v

作為B-Pro裡其中一位零食控，粉髮男生自然不會放過任何新番糕點的情報。

最近在宿舍附近，新開了一家據稱是出自北海道的，芝士撻專門店。所以悠太在工作完畢的一天準備要去買整整一盒六件，準備跟THRIVE裡的剛健二人一起分享。

雖然大部分時間最後都是自己通通吃光。

當然給自己的戀人也帶上一些。MooNs的隊長沒有對甜食非常熱愛，但是這是也不是普通甜點，所以應該還好? 希望阿增會喜歡。 

還未到店裡，就已經從外面嗅到了濃厚的芝士香氣。

已經過了下午茶的時間，但還有長長的人龍隊伍在等待購買。看來的確是不錯的感覺。

悠太不禁期待起來，連忙拍了自拍放在instragam上。

 

* * *

 

終於到手的芝士撻，阿修小心翼翼地抱着回去宿舍。

把剛親跟健十份的放在冰箱（不管冷的熱的還是常溫的都好吃），悠太就把糕點包起來，走向MooNs的房間。

MooNs今天的行程早早完結。因為明日需要提早出門，所以為了成員們的精神狀況，預定給他們能有充足的休息。

既然是這樣的話，那現在去找阿增是最好的時間了！

 

* * *

 

"悠太?" 金髮王子一臉疑惑的看着THRIVE的可愛擔當。今天並沒有預定要見面，但當然，悠太想要見面的話，和南也非常樂意。因為是在不同的組合，可以見面獨處的時間都是難能可貴。

"阿增~ 這是超級有人氣的新品，所以就想要跟你一起分享~" 悠太舉起手上的芝士撻拿到和南面前擺弄着。"我也還沒有吃過呢…所以阿增，我們一起吃吧～"

"悠太先進來。我去泡茶，悠太想要奶茶、還是可可？" 

"唔......想要甜甜的奶茶!"

"那我去泡荼。悠太你等等。" 撫上對方柔軟的粉色髮絲揉揉，和南就走到開放式廚房準備飲品。

坐在吧桌前的高椅上，粉髮少年心情很好地哼唱着。

是沒有聽過的調孑。

"THRIVE的新曲?" 把熱騰騰的奶茶放在悠太面前，和南問。

"嗯！剛親在做最後的調整，一切順利!"

"悠太今天也這麼高興，實在是太好了。"

"嗯~ 因為終於吃到期待已久的糕點了。而且還可以見到阿增~"

"那悠太把我的份也吃掉吧。" 和南把自己的芝士撻推向悠太。

"不行! 那是特意留給阿增的份!" 悠太鼓起腮子不滿道。

看到戀人可愛的模樣，增長不禁笑起來。

"我要嚐味道的話，也可以這樣喔。" 話畢就吻上身前人，舌頭也輕易進入因為驚訝而微啟的雙唇，在裡面翻弄着。

"真的是溫熱柔滑呢。感謝悠太的招待。"

紅暈瞬間爬上才反應過來的少年。

"阿、阿增!"

"七夕快樂，悠太。"


End file.
